Para siempre oscuro
by SoulLinker
Summary: *10pairings para Lambo y va para el Gekokujou*. /TYL/. Aquello era una pesadilla, y Lambo se preguntaba en qué momento todos iban a detener esa farsa. Porque lo era... ¿cierto?


**Disclaimer**: El anime/manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, todos sus personajes y contenido pertenecen a Akira Amano.

**Para**: La comunidad de LJ 10pairings.  
**Claim**: Yamamoto + Lambo/Tsuna. Todos TYL.  
**Advertencias**: Spoilers del Arco del Futuro.

**Para el Gekokujou :).**

* * *

—Tienes que estar de broma.

Lambo tenía la garganta seca y su voz salía apretada, en negación. Sus ojos verdes escudriñaban el rostro solemne que tenía en frente, negándose a devolverle la mirada, quizá para no encontrarse con la misma pena que le embargaba a él.

Yamamoto cerró fuertemente los ojos, apretando los puños a sus costados, y negó débilmente. Lambo sintió su labio temblar.

Era de madrugada, aún el cielo se mantenía negro, preparándose para un día en que el manto azulado no iba a brillar. Agentes de diversa labor entraban y salían raudamente de la mansión Vongola, algunos con rostros horrorizados y otros llorosos, todos pálidos como cal.

En la inmensa entrada, los dos Guardianes se encontraban en medio del caos reinante. El mayor tenía su traje formal desarreglado con rastros de sangre en él, su espada estaba envainada torpemente a su espalda, se notaba a leguas que era todo un esfuerzo mantenerse de pie, como si llevara el mundo a cuestas.

Y de cierta forma, lo era.

—O-Oye, si esto es porque fallamos la semana pasada contra los White Spell, ya dije que fue mi culpa.—rogó, las palabras salieron temblorosas de sus labios, recordando el fallo de hace unos días que casi le cuesta la vida a I-Pin y a él mismo.—No es divertido, T-Tsuna no nos...

—Lambo, ya basta.

Su nombre siendo pronunciado de tal forma cortante, le hizo temblar. No era común ver así de afectado a su compañero, Yamamoto no actuaba así. Con los dientes fieramente apretados, cerró su puño que terminó limpiamente en el mentón del mayor, la ira en sus iris verdes se podía apreciar perfectamente.

—¡Deja de hablar tanta mierda, Yamamoto!

Desde pequeño que él tenía aprecio por el calmado espadachín con amor al béisbol, él era uno de los pocos que no lo insultaba por ser tan irritante a veces (o siempre) y con los años supo verle con una imagen de hermano mayor, ese amigo que sabía darle buenos consejos y que siempre le animaba cuando todo parecía ir de mal en peor.

Y supo que en ese momento había cruzado el límite.

Dio un paso tambaleante hacia atrás en el momento que los ojos castaños, enrojecidos por las lágrimas, se clavaron en los suyos con fiereza. Instintivamente cerró sus párpados cuando unas manos mucho más grandes que las propias se cerraron en torno al cuello de su blanca camisa, en una cerradura de acero, pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Con cuidado volvió a abrir sus iris esmeraldas, encontrándose con el cuerpo temblante de Yamamoto, con los ojos fuertemente apretados en un vano intento de detener las poco familiares lágrimas, cayendo libres por sus mejillas hasta el suelo. Él mismo se sintió caer en el vacío, mientras su mente insistía en negar lo evidente.

Tsuna no podía estar muerto.

—_Descuida, Lambo, tú e I-Pin deben preocuparse en recuperar fuerzas.—le calmó Tsuna, sonriendole suavemente. _

—_También soy un Guardián.—replicó él._

—_Lo sé, Lambo, lo sé. —un atisbo de tristeza de posó en sus ojos marrones, revolviendo sus negros cabellos como vieja costumbre. Algo se jaló con angustia en el estómago de Lambo, sentía que algo no le gustaba de todo eso._

Y entonces lo supo. Con la voz hecha pedazos pidió que le llevara hasta donde él, quería confirmarlo en persona, aunque sabía que le destrozaría más por dentro.

La recámara era blanca, las pocas personas especializadas de la familia presente se retiraron en cuando los vieron acercarse, dejándolos solo para entrar. Yamamoto no quiso entrar, se quedó afuera esperándolo. Con un malestar general, avanzó despacio hasta llegar al centro del cuarto en frío, reconociendo de inmediato a la familiar figura recostada. Si tan solo parecía dormido, ¿por qué no se despertaba y acababan con todo aquello? Era una pesadilla.

Mas al tocar su fría mano no hizo más que reanudar su caída a la desesperación. Lloró en silencio, sólo para él, desde dondequiera que le estuviese escuchando.

Por Dios... cómo extrañaría esa mano mediana acariciando juguetonamente sus cabellos, siempre tratándolo como un hermano menor.

También sus ojos transparentes, era tan fácil saber cuando algo le molestaba o avergonzaba.

O su sonrisa, o-o también...

Le extrañaría completamente.

* * *

_¿Siguen vivos después de mi intento de Angst? Vaya... ¿comentarios? :DU. _


End file.
